


Nursery Blues

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Ghouls, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Knox and his wife paint their children's nursery





	Nursery Blues

Jewel and Knox had only been married for 2 years and were officially parent's now.

Jewel was 5 months pregnant and the baby boy and girl were busy kicking up a storm.

Today they were painting the children's room a beautiful shade of light blue they had picked up from home depot.

His wife Jewel suddenly winced and Knox looked up from painting a few clouds in concern ''Are you alright babe?" He asked.

And his wife nodded brushing off his concern. ''it's nothing too serious they're just kicking a little bit harder then usual."

She said sitting down in a nearby chair Knox frowned and stopped what he was doing and put the paint brush down.

They were almost done painting anyway and Knox could care less about this room his wife and children were definitely more important.

Kneeling down to her level Knox pulled up her shirt and rubbed her stomach. '' You guy's having a karate match in there or what? 

Be careful not to kick too hard you guy's or mommy won't be able to help finish painting your room okay?"

He said gently rubbing the spot where he felt them kicking up a storm the babie's kicked his hand gently and Jewel burst out laughing.

''See Knox your amazing at persuading see the kid's even love the sound of your voice."

Jewel said giggling again when knox placed a kiss on her stomach and then trailed up to her hand rubbing soothing circles.

On the magical runes left there that were hidden underneath her make up. 

''Well you have to be persuasive as a ghoul and a ex bounty hunter."

 

Knox gave her the doofiest face kissing her hand lovingly.

'' Well i hope the kids get your brains because we need more clever people like you in this world." She added.

And knox felt his heart flutter he wonder what he did to deserve such kind comments but he greatly appreciated it.

'' Thanks man awww that is so sweet of you to say but first their going to have your beauty and charm." he added back.

And the two laughed ''Well let's just hope for the best hun it's getting late we should take a break."

Jewel said getting up and stretching and Knox couldn't agree more.

He was tired and they had been ripping and running around all day.

Taking care of errands for themselve's and their master Issac Jewel was secretly happy that Bertram had given up on Knox.

And let Issac have him now there was no one or nothing else.

Getting in the way of their love for ever which was perfectly fine.

For the both of them holding each others hands the couple retired for the night the nursery could wait until tommorrow.

 

The end.


End file.
